The invention relates to superconductor articles, and compositions and methods for making superconductor articles.
Multi-layer articles can be used in a variety of applications. For example, superconductors, including oxide superconductors, can be formed of multi-layer articles. Typically, such superconductors include a layer of superconductor material and a layer, commonly referred to as a substrate, that can enhance the mechanical strength of the multi-layer article.
Generally, in addition to enhancing the strength of the multi-layer superconductor, the substrate should exhibit certain other properties For example, the substrate should have a low Curie temperature so that the substrate is not ferromagnetic at the superconductor's application temperature. Furthermore, chemical species within the substrate should not be able to diffuse into the layer of superconductor material, and the coefficient of thermal expansion of the substrate should be about the same as the superconductor material. Moreover, if the substrate is used for an oxide Superconductor, the substrate material should be relatively resistant to oxidation. 
For some materials, such as yttrium-barium-copper-oxide (YBCO), the ability of the material to provide high transport current in its superconducting state depends upon the crystallographic orientation of the material. For example, such a material can exhibit a relatively high critical current density (Jc) when the surface of the material is biaxially textured.
As used herein, “biaxially textured” refers to a surface for which the crystal grains are in close alignment with a direction in the plane of the surface. One type of biaxially textured surface is a cube textured surface, in which the crystal grains are also in close alignment with a direction perpendicular to the surface. Examples of cube textured surfaces include the (100)[001] and (100)[011] surfaces, and an example of a biaxially textured surface is the (113)[211] surface.
For certain multi-layer superconductors, the layer of superconductor material is an epitaxial layer. As used herein, “epitaxial layer” refers to a layer of material whose crystallographic orientation is directly related to the crystallographic orientation of the surface of a layer of material onto which the epitaxial layer is deposited. For example, for a multi-layer superconductor having an epitaxial layer of superconductor material deposited onto a substrate, the crystallographic orientation of the layer of superconductor material is directly related to the crystallographic orientation of the substrate. Thus, in addition to the above-discussed properties of a substrate, it can be also desirable for a substrate to have a biaxially textured surface or a cube textured surface.
Some substrates do not readily exhibit all the above-noted features, so one or more intermediate layers, commonly referred to as buffer layers, can be disposed between the substrate and the superconductor layer. The buffer layer(s) can be more resistant to oxidation  than the substrate, and reduce the diffusion of chemical species between the substrate and the superconductor layer. Moreover, the buffer layer(s) can have a coefficient of thermal expansion that is well matched with the superconductor material.
Typically, a buffer layer is an epitaxial layer, so its crystallographic orientation is directly related to the crystallographic orientation of the surface onto which the buffer layer is deposited. For example, in a multi-layer superconductor having a substrate, an epitaxial buffer layer and an epitaxial layer of superconductor material, the crystallographic orientation of the surface of the buffer layer is directly related to the crystallographic orientation of the surface of the substrate, and the crystallographic orientation of the layer of superconductor material is directly related to the crystallographic orientation of the surface of the buffer layer. Therefore, the superconducting properties exhibited by a multi-layer superconductor having a buffer layer can depend upon the crystallographic orientation of the buffer layer surface.
Precursor solutions containing excess acid have been used to prepare the superconductor material layer of multi-layer superconductors. However, the precursor solutions can affect certain surface conditions, such as smoothness, perfection and/or chemistry, of the substrate or the buffer layer on which the superconductor material layer is formed, which can reduce the superconducting properties exhibited by the multi-layer superconductor.